<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Like a Girl by Irusu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718634">Fight Like a Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu'>Irusu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat, photobashing compositing whatever you want to call it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "...the quaint Americana kitsch fused with post-apocalyptic nightmare zone feel of the Commonwealth is just *chef's kiss*"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Like a Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts">sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ao3.pictures/fallout/FightLikeAGirl-1200.jpg">Click here for a larger version.</a><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! An excuse to buy the Fallout 4 artbook!  </p><p>Yup, that's the Silver Shroud hat. She's also packing the Problem Solver because I couldn't resist giving her a pink gun. The woman in the background has the Ashmaker (well, more or less) because tiny people with big guns are always funny, at least to me. The passing resemblance to Holtzmann from <i>Ghostbusters</i> 2016 is unintentional. Other than that I didn't attempt to put specific pieces of clothing or equipment in there.</p><p>Composited from 3D renders (<a href="https://ao3.pictures/fallout/FightLikeAGirl-render-01.jpg">scene</a>, <a href="https://ao3.pictures/fallout/FightLikeAGirl-render-02.jpg">ad</a>), a stock image of the sky, and a ton of overpainting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>